La voie de la liberté
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: Après la chute d'Ashera, les laguz ont été réduits en esclavage. Une petite résistance se met néanmoins en place pour contrer la nouvelle tyrannie... Fic abandonnée pour le moment.
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue

**La voie de la liberté**

Prologue : Voyages

La victoire de l'alliance laguz a été éclatante. Certes, les Beorcs n'eurent pas à se plaindre qu'Ike et ses compagnons aient vaincu Ashera du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Car si la défaite de la déesse avait permis aux habitants de Tellius de retrouver une vie normale après leur pétrification, la dissolution du Sénat de Begnion (et la mort ou la disparition de nombre de ses membres) a mené à la restitution de la forêt de Serenes aux hérons. L'Empire a également dût reconnaitre sa responsabilité dans le massacre de ses anciens habitants, faisant naître une honte et un ressentiment inexpugnable dans le cœur de Beorcs. Au début, les traités de paix entre les différentes nations connurent un véritable succès. Phoenicis, Kilvas et Serenes fusionnèrent en une seule nation de laguz oiseaux, Taniquetil, gouvernée par l'ancien monarque des faucons, Tibarn. Goldoa cessa enfin son exil légendaire pour prendre part aux négociations, avec pour représentants Nasir et Ina. Criméa et Daien s'entraidèrent pour reconstruire leurs royaumes, sous la direction de Micaiah et d'Elincia. Un réseau de caravanes fut instauré à travers le désert pour relier Hitari aux autres pays de Tellius. Et, éloigné de l'atmosphère politique ambiante, Ike et Soren veillaient sur la paix naissante du continent. Et puis, quelques mois plus tard, ils s'en allèrent vers des contrées inconnues. C'est là que les ennuis commencèrent.

La révolte de Ludveck, à Criméa, avait été durement réprimée, mais certains des collaborateurs du traitre ne furent pas retrouvés. Tant que le pays était surveillé par le héros qui avait vaincu la déesse, ils n'osèrent mener aucune action. Mais dès que la nouvelle de leur départ leur fut parvenue, ils repartirent à l'action. Voyageant à travers le continent, ils rallièrent de nouvelles personnes à leur cause. D'abord peu, puis de plus en plus à mesure que leurs arguments s'étayèrent : Les laguz avaient fait porter le chapeau aux Beorcs le territoire de ceux-ci s'était trouvé diminué par les accords de paix les sous-humains devaient être traités comme des hommes. C'était inadmissible. Différents groupes de révolte se formèrent dans tous les pays à majorité beorc. Des actes violents perpétrés envers les laguz obligèrent les différents gouvernements à sévir mais le phénomène se répandit, et bientôt plus aucun laguz n'osa mettre les pieds à Begnion, Daien ou Criméa, à part quelques courageux rendant visite à des connaissances, tels Tibarn ou Ranulf. Hitari ferma ses routes de commerce «tant que le calme ne serait pas rétabli». Mais pour les insurgés, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Le premier renversement eut lieu à Begnion. Un matin brumeux, l'impératrice Sanaki ne répondit pas quand sa femme de chambre frappa à la porte. Après plusieurs appels infructueux, celle-ci alla chercher le chef de la sécurité, qui ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. La dirigeante de l'Empire était allongée sur le sol, la gorge tranchée, baignant dans son sang. Les jours suivants, les différents conseillers et proches de l'impératrice connurent le même sort. Profitant de la faiblesse résultant de leurs assassinats, les insurgés prirent d'assaut le palais et se saisirent du pouvoir. Rompant tous les accords de paix, ils lancèrent une puissante offensive contre Criméa. Les habitants de Begnion et de ses voisins s'étant presque tous rangés à l'avis des révoltés, l'armée impériale ne rencontra aucune résistance sérieuse avant le château de Criméa. Celui-ci, malgré les faucons venus aider la défense, ne tint pas longtemps. La reine Elincia et sa garde personnelle réussit à fuir, avec l'aide des laguz oiseaux, jusqu'à l'île de Phoenicis, siège du pouvoir de Taniquetil. Les deux tiers de l'armée régulière de Criméa se joignirent aux insurgés. Daien, malgré une résistance féroce et une guerre de guérilla et d'embuscade dans les rues de Nevassa, tomba à son tour. Micaiah resta assumer son devoir de dirigeante jusqu'au bout. Au vue de ses actes passés, le nouveau gouvernement lui laissa la vie sauve. Elle fut condamnée à rester enfermée dans le domaine de Nox, au nord, avec Sothe et le reste de la brigade de l'Aube. La révolte fêta ses victoires, et unit les trois nations sous un seul étendard : l'Empire de Manath.

Les Manathis se lancèrent alors dans une nouvelle campagne : Gallia. Les laguz avaient envoyés des renforts plus ou moins nombreux à Criméa et Daein pour défendre l'ancien gouvernement. Cela rajoutait, pour les Beorcs, un grief de plus aux sous-humains. La forêt de Serenes fut rasée, jusqu'au dernier arbre. Les hérons s'étaient heureusement enfuis à Taniquetil. Puis l'armée de Manath se dirigea vers Gallia même. Les ardents défenseurs du pays félin se battirent (c'est le cas de le dire) comme des lions. Mais moins nombreux, ils durent se résoudre à abandonner. Skrimir et ses conseillers fuirent vers Taniquetil. Caineghis se rendit quant à lui à Goldoa, dernier refuge des laguz sur Tellius même. Les dragons fermèrent hermétiquement leurs frontières, mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient que tout au plus un millier les Manathis étaient plus de cent mille. Mais ceux-ci redoutaient les grands dragons aussi ils leur proposèrent un traité de paix. Tous les félins ayant cherché refuge à Goldoa devaient être livrés à Manath pour y être réduits en esclavage, en échange Goldoa serait libre de garder son royaume intact. La rage au cœur, Kurthnaga dût accepter. Caineghis partit alors lui aussi à Taniquetil. Le bilan de la guerre fut désastreux : en moins de quatre mois, un quart des félins avait été massacré, une centaine avait réussi à rejoindre les faucons et les corbeaux, le reste était à présent vendu à des Beorcs plus ou moins sympathisants à la cause de la rébellion.

Etant séparé du continent, Taniquetil ne pouvait être attaquée directement. L'Empire de Manath et son nouveau dirigeant, Berethor Ier, choisit de ne pas risquer une guerre ouverte. Sa flotte posa un embargo sur l'archipel, dont aucun occupant ne pouvait sortir sans être repéré. Un destin bien sombre pesait sur Tellius. Un destin qui s'écrirait dans le sang.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles

Les premières lueurs du soleil passèrent par la grande fenêtre d'une chambre du palais de Taniquetil, arrivant comme de bien entendu pile sur le visage de l'homme qui dormait dans le lit richement décoré. Le concerné grogna et secoua la tête comme pour tenter de faire partir la lumière de sa chambre. S'étant rendu à l'évidence que ça n'arriverait pas, il se redressa en soupirant. Encore une super journée en perspective… ça faisait trois ans qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, ici. La présence de la flotte Manathis autour de l'île l'empêchait de se balader où bon lui semblait, comme il aurait dû pouvoir le faire en temps normal. Les corbeaux n'étaient pas faits pour rester enfermés dans une cage, fut-elle dorée.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter le laguz encore à moitié endormi.

- Debout, fainéant ! On a des affaires à régler aujourd'hui.

- Juste une question avant, Tibarn. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit exactement hier à propos de ta façon d'entrer sans frapper dans ma chambre ?

- Il me semble que s'était «refait ça encore une fois et je t'arrache les plumes une à une», ou quelque chose s'approchant. Ça fait deux ans que tu me menace comme ça, Neasala, et je sais aussi bien que toi que tu ne tenteras rien.

- Ah, vraiment ? répondit le corbeau en souriant d'une manière franchement inquiétante.

- Arrête ton cinéma, on a des choses à faire. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller correctement, on a des invités.

- «Correctement» ? ça insinue que je m'habille mal d'habitude ?

- Exactement.

- J'ai jamais pu apprécier ton humour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est réciproque… Je t'ai déjà dit au moins deux fois de te grouiller.

- C'est pas grave, maintenant ça fais trois.

- Après tout, répondit le faucon en regardant ironiquement son ami, peu m'importe… J'ai juste pensé que tu préfèrerais être présentable devant Leanne, mais si tu veux venir la saluer à moitié nu, c'est ton problème.

- Leanne ? Elle est censée être sur l'île de Kilvas !

- Eh bien aujourd'hui non. (Tibarn regarda par la fenêtre). Vu l'heure, elle doit attendre dans le hall. Comme c'est impoli que tu la fasse attendre…

- Sors d'ici.

- C'est un ordre ?

- Une demande. Je suis un minimum pudique et je dois m'habiller.

Tibarn sourit et sortit de la chambre. Bien que Neasala se refuse à l'avouer, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers la princesse héron sautaient aux yeux de n'importe qui le connaissant un peu. Le faucon se dirigea vers le hall du château en remettant son inséparable bandeau rouge. Certes, ce dernier n'était peut-être pas d'un esthétique particulièrement élevé, mais au moins lui permettait-il de retenir ses cheveux sans cesse en bataille. Etre aveuglé pendant une bataille était rarement une bonne idée, et avec la guerre toujours en cours, les laguz devaient s'attendre à tout… Le roi des oiseaux soupira. L'Empire de Manath encerclait toujours le royaume de Taniquetil, empêchant ses habitants de sortir… et d'accueillir des réfugiés. Les balistes placées sur chaque navire étaient si précises qu'elles pouvaient abattre n'importe quel oiseau en vol, même les plus doués. Ainsi, cela faisait plus de six mois qu'aucun des espions envoyés sur le continent n'avait fait son rapport, et l'archipel ne savait rien des évènements extérieurs récents.

Dans le hall du château se trouvaient trois personnes : deux hérons, Reyson et Leanne, et un chat, Tigrid. Ce dernier, reconnaissable à ses oreilles noires, était unique au sein des laguz félins. C'était en effet le seul avec Giffca à posséder un pelage noir. Il avait quitté Gallia après la dernière offensive de Manath, trois ans plus tôt, et avait accompli l'exploit d'atteindre Taniquetil à la nage. Tibarn l'appréciait énormément, à cause de sa rationalité à toute épreuve et de son humour aussi douteux que le sien ou celui de Neasala. Quand il aperçut le faucon, il salua les hérons de la tête et se retira par une porte latérale. Reyson remarqua alors le roi, et son visage s'illumina.

- Tibarn ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Et c'est réciproque, mon ami. Bienvenue, Leanne.

- Bonjour, Tibarn, répondit la princesse en souriant. Neasala n'est pas là ?

- J'ai dû le tirer un peu brutalement du lit. Il nous rejoindra dès qu'il se sera remis, c'est-à-dire à mon avis pas avant quelques heures.

- Très drôle, Tibarn, répliqua l'intéressé en entrant à son tour. Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité : si vous mettez autant de temps à vous réveiller, c'est parce que vous n'êtes qu'un faucon. Nous, les corbeaux, sommes beaucoup plus rapides.

- Neasala ! l'appela Leanne. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mieux depuis que tu es là, ma chère.

- Tu es trop gentil, ironisa Reyson. Ma sœur est une véritable peste capricieuse.

- Reyson !

- On ne parle pas ainsi aux dames, dit Tibarn en riant. Neasala, emmène donc nos amis à leurs chambres.

Le corbeau lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Le faucon était au moins aussi attaché que lui aux hérons. Pourquoi ne restait-il pas avec eux ?

_Tigrid_, articula silencieusement Tibarn.

Neasala approuva et sortit en emmenant les visiteurs. Le chat noir sortit pratiquement immédiatement de la salle où il avait attendu que le roi finisse sa discussion et s'approcha de lui.

- Un problème ? demanda Tibarn.

- Et pas des moindres, répondit le félin. Un de nos espions est rentré… Berethor Ier a été assassiné.

- Je n'appellerais pas ça un problème, moi.

- Sauf que les Beorcs sont persuadés que nous sommes responsables. Ils avaient prévu de lancer un raid contre l'île de Kilvas hier. J'ai fait venir les hérons le plus rapidement possible pour les en protéger.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ? se fâcha le faucon.

- Vous étiez en inspection du barrage avec Neasala depuis deux jours. Je ne pouvais pas répandre la nouvelle sans inquiéter immédiatement toute l'île, j'ai donc dû attendre votre retour, et vous êtes allé directement vous coucher. J'ai essayé de prendre le maximum de mesure sans créer une panique générale. Mais il y a eu un hic. La reine Elincia devait revenir avec les hérons, mais étant malade elle est restée sur Kilvas. Et lors du raid…

- Ils l'ont tuée ?

Tibarn se raidit. Si Neasala en pinçait pour Leanne depuis un bout de temps, le faucon était dans le même cas avec la jeune reine beorc.

- Enlevée. Aux dernières nouvelles ils comptent la ramener au nouvel empereur qui décidera de son sort.

- Ils n'iront pas jusque-là. Je pars immédiatement. Tu m'excuseras auprès des hérons, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir seul, c'est de la folie ! Vous ne passerez même pas le blocus de leur flotte !

- De nuit, c'est possible.

- Prenez au moins deux compagnons avec vous. Sinon, vous courrez au suicide, et cela n'aidera en rien la reine.

- Très bien. Tu es reconnu comme étant de bon conseil, mon ami. S'il accepte, Neasala viendra avec moi. Je te charge de trouver un troisième compagnon.

- Bien, messire.

Tibarn tourna les talons et sortit à l'air libre. Jusque-là, il n'avait mené aucune action contre Manath depuis la défaite de Gallia. Mais s'en prendre à Elincia, c'était le pas de trop, la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Ces chiens allaient apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait d'énerver un faucon.


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le toisième chapitre! J'espère qu'au moins quelques uns d'entre vous apprécient ^^'

Chapitre 2 :

Tibarn aurait parié que Tigrid lui collerait Janaff ou Ulki en garde du corps. Comme s'il en avait besoin… Le roi des Oiseaux était considéré par tous ses adversaires par un des meilleurs combattants de l'époque, y compris quand il n'était pas transformé. De plus, plus ils seraient nombreux à essayer de passer le blocus, plus ils seraient repérables et susceptibles de se faire abattre. Il se demandait d'ailleurs encore comment les Manathis avaient réussi à régler leurs balistes avec autant de précision… Mais il serait temps de se poser la question plus tard. Pour le moment, il essayait d'enfiler ses bottes, avec une efficacité assez modérée.

- Je devrais vraiment les changer, grommela-t-il.

Mais il avait vécu tellement de choses avec ces chaussures, de la guerre d'Ashnard jusqu'à celle de Manath, en passant par la tour de la déesse et le combat contre celle-ci. Il réussit enfin à enfiler la deuxième botte, se leva et resserra un peu le bandeau autour de son front. Il sortit au balcon, et se laissa porter par le vent du soir jusqu'à la cour, histoire d'échauffer un peu ses ailes.

- J'ai failli attendre, railla Neasala déjà en bas.

- La ferme, corbeau de malheur. Cette escapade va pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Calme-toi, ô grand roi, ironisa le corbeau. Je te rappelle que j'aurais très bien pu refuser de t'accompagner.

- Mais tu as accepté. Alors par pitié, évite-moi tes remarques narquoises pour le moment.

- Comme tu voudras. Il fait quoi, le chat noir ?

Tigrid arriva juste à ce moment, accompagné d'un homme armé d'une grande hache et d'une arbalète accrochées dans le dos.

- Le « chat noir » est là, charognard.

- Tu oublies que tu parles à un roi.

- Un ancien roi. Tu n'as pas plus de droits que moi ici et maintenant, corbac.

- Vous avez fini ? les interrompit Tibarn. On doit se mettre en route. Tigrid, qui nous accompagne ?

- C'est moi, monseigneur, déclara l'autre homme.

- Tiens, j'avais pas vu tes ailes au premier regard, dit Neasala d'un ton des plus railleur. Tu permets que je t'examine plus attentivement ? Non, en fait, je ne vois rien. Tu voles avec tes bras ?

L'homme en question était d'une bonne taille pour un beorc, des cheveux noirs en catogan, mais ce qui frappait le plus chez lui était son regard gris acier, d'une dureté impressionnante, et qui renvoyait l'image d'une détermination féroce et sans faille. Il fixait Neasala avec une intensité telle que celui-ci dût détourner les yeux.

- Effectivement, je ne vole pas. Mais je ne suis pas un fardeau. Si vous préférez voler, je sais nager suffisamment rapidement, longtemps et discrètement pour vous rejoindre sur le continent.

- C'est une blague ? s'exclama Tibarn. Tigrid, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter…

- Je confirme, glissa Neasala entre deux mots.

- … alors trouve-moi quelqu'un capable de voler aussi vite que nous, sinon on part seulement tous les deux.

- Ne le sous-estimez pas, monseigneur. Il a déjà traversé plusieurs fois pour espionner sur le continent, et cela au nez et à la barbe des Manathis et de leur foutu blocus. Et disposer d'un beorc sur le continent pourrait vous aider à obtenir des informations sur le sort de la reine Elincia.

- Très bien. Vous venez, dit le faucon en se retournant vers l'homme, mais une fois de l'autre côté, je n'attendrais pas des heures que vous arriviez.

- J'y serais avant l'aube.

- J'y compte bien. Sinon, nous partons sans vous. Au fait, je ne crois pas connaître votre nom.

- Ardamir.

- Comme le capitaine de Begnion qui avait remplacé Levail ?

- Lui-même.

- Vraiment ? En ce cas si votre réputation de guerrier n'est pas erronée, vous pourriez être en effet utile sur le continent. Mais on parlera de ça une autre fois. Pour le moment nous devons partir.

- Neasala !

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent vers la porte du palais, d'où une silhouette blanche venait de sortir en courant. Leanne (qui d'autre ?) se précipita dans les bras du corbeau en sanglotant doucement. Neasala la serra tendrement contre lui, tandis que les autres s'écartaient, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- Reviens vivant, s'il te plait…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis le meilleur, je ne peux pas perdre, répondit le corbeau, sans se départir de son habituel humour sarcastique.

- Tu dis ça mais… mais moi j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Et sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du laguz, laissant interloqué toutes les personnes présentes, le concerné en premier. Puis elle fit demi-tour et repartit vers le palais, cette fois en pleurant réellement.

- Neasala, commença Tibarn, tu…

- Non. On a déjà perdu trop de temps.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Parfaitement. Si je la rattrape, je sais que je ne pourrais pas repartir. On s'en va maintenant.

- Très bien. Ardamir, on se retrouve sur la côte de Serenes.

- J'y serais.

Sur ce, le beorc vers la plage. Les deux laguz oiseaux se métamorphosèrent et prirent leur envol. Dans un même geste, ils s'élancèrent en direction du continent. Des lumières flottants sur l'eau les informèrent de la proximité de navires Manathis, et ils accélérèrent l'allure. Au moment où ils passaient au-dessus d'un des bateaux, un cri retentit, et quelques secondes plus tard une lance, propulsée par une baliste, fendit l'air à deux mètres de Tibarn. Trois wyvernes décollèrent alors d'en bas et foncèrent vers eux. Les laguz se séparèrent pour les esquiver plus facilement. Neasala fonça directement sur l'une d'elles, désarçonnant son cavalier qui tomba dans l'eau en un grand cri. De ses serres, Tibarn éventra le deuxième adversaire qui alla s'abîmer en contrebas. Le troisième amorça alors un demi-tour, et Neasala se précipita à sa poursuite.

- Neasala! Stop! cria Tibarn. C'est inutile!

Le corbeau croassa de dépit, mais n'insista pas et rejoignit Tibarn. Mais à ce moment, une deuxième baliste tira d'en bas, et le trait atteignit le faucon à l'aile droite. Neasala se précipita pour le soutenir, tandis qu'il chutait dangereusement. Un troisième tir rata sa cible, et les laguz s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible pour se mettre hors de portée. Mais au grand dam des deux compagnons, les lumières bougèrent en bas, indiquant que les Manathis comptaient bien les suivre et les abattre tous les deux. La côte était en vue, et Neasala accéléra l'allure. Mais le poids du faucon le ralentissait, et bientôt une autre lance les manqua de peu. Et puis soudain, le navire devient beaucoup plus lumineux, comme s'il flambait, et les tirs cessèrent.

Les laguz se posèrent tant bien que mal entre les troncs brûlés de l'ancienne forêt de Serenes, puis reprirent forme humaine, Tibarn ayant toujours l'épieu planté dans l'épaule.

- Enlève-moi ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Attend deux minutes. Tu vas pisser le sang si je le retire comme ça.

- Je m'en… contrefous… Retire cette lance !

Se résignant, Neasala attrapa la hampe et fit entièrement ressortir la pointe de dans le dos de son ami. Un cri déchirant retentit dans la forêt si calme. Avec une autre poussée, le corbeau parvint à faire ressortir le projectile. Un flot de sang vermeil jaillit de la blessure béante, et Tibarn s'écroula, inconscient. Neasala déchira un morceau de sa tunique et banda la blessure de son mieux.

- Faute de vrais soins, ça fera l'affaire pour le moment… C'est quand même dommage de gâcher une si belle tunique.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que le tissu tarissait le sang, puis reprit sa forme animale et s'envola pour repérer d'éventuels ennemis qui auraient entendu le cri de Tibarn ou qui les auraient vu atterrir. Il n'y avait qu'une silhouette qui courait vers eux, et il reconnut le beorc… comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, Ardamir.

- Il a fait vite, effectivement. Bon, je crois que je peux redescendre…

Il revient auprès de Tibarn et alluma un feu avec le bois mort qui traînait partout. Ardamir les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, encore trempé par sa traversée.

- Tibarn a été touché ? Mince, je croyais avoir arrêté le bateau à temps…

- Comment ça, arrêté le bateau ?

- J'ai vu qu'il poursuivait quelqu'un, j'ai pensé que c'était vous, alors je suis monté à bord et j'y ai mis le feu.

- Comment tu peux nager aussi rapidement ? Même un laguz en pleine santé est plus lent, alors un beorc…

- Le beorc, il te met sa nage là où il pense. On peut pas laisser Tibarn comme ça. C'est quoi ce bandage ? On dirait qu'il a été fait par une fillette de 3 ans !

- Eh ! Je suis pas un curatif !

- Et alors ? Tu connais pas les premiers soins ?

Ardamir s'agenouilla auprès du blessé et refit un pansement qui, Neasala dût l'avouer, était beaucoup plus élaboré que le sien. Mais alors qu'il se relevait, une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Alors, on peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ? On vous entends à des dizaines de lieues !

Se dressaient devant eux deux silhouettes, l'une indubitablement féminine et laguz, l'autre masculine et beorc.

- Stefan ! Lyre !


	4. Chapitre 4

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerais remercier du temps pris par certains pour écrire et poster des reviews vraiment complètes ^^' Suite aux remarques qui ont été faites, je tiens à expliquer tout de même certaines choses. Le prologue résume effectivement en exactement mille-cent-trente-neuf mots des évènements s'étant écoulés en trois ans. Si cela peut paraître un peu court et rapide, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment voulu m'appesantir sur les actions et les destinées de tous les personnages de _Path of radiance_ et _Radiant Dawn_, qui sont un peu trop nombreux (77, si je ne m'abuse) pour tous bénéficier de détails, qui viendront d'ailleurs par la suite quand ils apparaîtront dans l'histoire ;) (même si je ne promet pas qu'ils seront tous là xD).

Pour ce qui est de la psychologie des personnages et la description des décors... là ça devient plus dur ^^' c'est vrai, je dois reconnaître que quand j'écris, j'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'est pas dans ma tête et donc ne voit pas ce que moi, j'imagine. Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper O:) Maintenant, je suppose que je n'intéresse personne avec ça, alors je cède la place à la suite de l'histoire!

Chapitre 4:

- Eh, la blonde! Encore un verre!

Callil grimaça en entendant crier un des ivrognes qui était affalé, comme tous ceux dans sont état, sur une des tables de sa taverne. Autrefois, sa petite auberge avait tout pour elle. Ses clients étaient tous respectueux, certains l'aidant même à nettoyer après l'horaire de fermeture; la réputation de la qualité exceptionnelle que Largo brassait lui-même avait fait le tour de Criméa, et avait même finit par s'étendre à tout le continent. Les plus grands héros étaient tous passé se restaurer au moins une fois ici, des mercenaires de Greil à la brigade de l'Aube, en passant par les chevaliers royaux de Criméa ou les cavaliers saints de Begnion. Ils s'y étaient tous rassemblés une fois, pour fêter leur victoire commune sur les "élus" d'Ashera et le retour à la paix.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, la taverne était délabrée, la peinture écaillée, les tables fendues, les chaises bancales, le comptoir poussièreux. Et tout ça à cause de quoi? D'une rebellion qui aurait dûe être totalement écrasée bien avant. "Si seulement Elincia n'avait pas été aussi clémente", pensa la magicienne. Malgré le fait que l'ancienne reine était une de ses amies très proche, elle s'était elle-même surprise plus d'une fois à la maudire pour avoir interdit la chasse des rebelles, et cela même alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement réussi à la détrôner une première fois. Le chaos qui avait alors suivi la création de Manath avait plongé son établissement dans un état lamentable. En voulant la défendre contre des soldats passablement éméchés, Largo avait été emmené dans les geôles du château il y avait plusieurs mois. Devant la dégénérescence des évènements, Callil avait envoyé sa petite fille Amy chez Brom, qui avait moins à s'inquiéter de l'ambiance du royaume dans sa campagne reculée. Et depuis, elle était seule face aux buveurs invétérés qui avaient pratiquement élu domicile dans la taverne.

- Allez, plus vite! T'es sourde ou quoi?

En soupirant, Callil apporta une pinte au demandeur qui se jeta avidement dessus, trempant sa barbe grise et du même coup la table déjà parsemée de taches de liquides de toute sorte. Elle retourna derrière le comptoir et se remit à essuyer les verres qui s'y accumulaient. Une silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans la salle, dont la porte restait ouverte pour permettre à un peu d'air pur d'y entrer. Il s'approcha sans un mot de la table la plus reculée de la salle et s'y assit discrètement. C'était sans doute le genre de clients que la mage détestait le plus: ils ne disaient rien, et attendaient qu'on vienne prendre la commande, ce qui nécessitait deux fois plus de trajet que s'ils la disaient en passant ou la criaient de leur place. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait, quand elle aperçu le pommeau de son épée accrochée à son côté. aussitôt, elle s'immobilisa.

Cette arme, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Son porteur s'était battu à ses côté devant la tour de Begnion, et ils s'étaient plusieurs fois sauvé mutuellement la vie.

- Sortez, murmura-t-elle.

Dans ce mot, elle inclut toute sa puissance magique, si bien que tous les clients suspendirent leurs gestes, pris soudain d'une peur inextinctible, et sortirent sans un mot de l'auberge. Seul restaient Callil et l'homme encapuchonné.

- Cet endroit n'est plus aussi bien fréquenté qu'à une autre époque, dit-il.

- Si tu étais venu m'aider à contrôler la situation, ça serait tout autre. Je ne peux pas punir ces imbéciles sans mettre le feu à l'établissement, et à tout le quartier du même coup.

L'homme se leva, et releva sa capuche, dévoilant un visage au centre duquel trônait un sourire éblouissant.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Callil.

- Et moi tout autant, Zihark, répondit-elle en souriant également. Tu n'es pas venu depuis un bout de temps, dis donc! je commençais à croire qu'"ils" avaient eu ta peau!

- "Ils" sont bien trop occupés à ratisser les restes de Serenes pour continuer les recherches qu'ils menaient envers Lethe et moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à Serenes?

- Tu n'es pas au courant? s'étonna le bretteur. Stefan, Lyre et Mordecai ont dû quitter le désert et se sont réfugiés dans les cendres de l'ancienne forêt, d'où ils continuent à lancer des raids contre les chariots de ravitaillement du blocus de Taniquetil. Mais j'avais demandé à Aimee de te prévenir!

- Je n'ai pas vu Aimee depuis au moins trois mois. Tu veux boire quelque chose? demanda la magicienne.

- Si tu as un petit vin pas trop mauvais, ce n'est pas de refus, répondit Zihark en se rasseyant. Le voyage a été long.

- Je vais te chercher ça. Alors, où en est-on du blocus?

- Ils tiennent bon. La surveillance de leurs convois se fait de plus en plus serrée, expliqua l'épéiste pendant que Callil fouillait sous le comptoir en espérant y trouver une bouteille de meilleure qualité que ce qu'elle servait à ses clients habituels. La dernière fois, Lethe et moi avons failli être submergés sous le nombre, et pourtant, je suis habitué à me battre en infériorité numérique. Merci, dit-il quand son amie lui tendit un verre. Bien que, à ce niveau, je ne vaille pas Edward, évidemment.

- Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné l'habitude de le complimenter sans arrêt, en tout cas, remarqua ironiquement Callil.

- Que veux-tu, c'est la vérité pure. Je lui ai appris à se battre correctement quand il a rejoint l'armée de libération avec Micaiah, et en quelques jours il avait dépassé mon niveau et je n'avais plus aucune chance face à lui. Nolan m'a raconté qu'il avait tenu seul un escalier entier de la première salle de la tour de la déesse, alors que Caineghis lui-même avait dû reculer devant les mages de feu. Enfin, tout ça, c'était il y a longtemps... Quand on se battait encore pour l'humanité entière, quand nous étions tous ligués contre un seul et même ennemi. Aujourd'hui, les anciennes amitiés s'entre-déchirent, les amis s'entretuent. Tu étais au courant qu'Oliver s'est remis au trafic d'esclaves laguz? Alors qu'on lui a laissé la vie sauve sous promesse qu'il ne recommence jamais!

- Ike n'aurait jamais dû partir, ça c'est sûr. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir tout ça? Je suis certaine qu'Oliver était sincère sur le moment; mais les circonstances ont fait qu'il a brisé sa parole. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me raconter tout ça?

Zihark soupira et reposa son verre. Il se mit à arpenter la pièce pendant un long moment, le regard dans le vide. Il s'arrêta enfin et fixa Callil.

- Amy est-elle en sécurité?

- Oui. Je l'ai envoyée chez Brom.

- C'est bien. Lui et Meg la protégeront efficacement en cas de représailles si nous échouons.

- Dois-je comprendre que ça a commencé? Avant que le blocus ne soit brisé?

- On ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Le jeune Berethor II est un empereur faible, son pouvoir est mal assuré et bancal. Les soulèvements ont commencé, et la population n'attend qu'un signe des anciens "héros" pour marcher sur le siège du pouvoir et rétablir les royaumes légitimes.

- Quelle ironie... C'est ce même peuple qui les avait détruit. Mais ça n'ira pas loin sans l'aide de Taniquetil! C'est de la folie de tenter le coup maintenant, Zihark!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé cela. Mais avec de la chance, on peut rassembler rapidement une armée rebelle de fortune et se lancer à l'assaut des dirigeants de Manath, avant qu'ils n'aient pu nous arrêter. Et sur notre lancée, on a de grandes chances de toucher au but. Je repars pour la base demain matin. Viendras-tu?

Un silence pesant suivit la question. Depuis plusieurs années, une résistance farouche s'était organisée contre Manath, dont faisait parti une bonne moitié des héros de la guerre d'Ashera. Leurs actions principales étaient l'attaque des convois armés et de ravitaillement; d'autres membres restaient passifs, attendant que le grand soulèvement ait lieu. Callil était de ceux-là. Avait-elle le droit de refuser maintenant que l'espoir était le plus grand?

- Je viens avec toi, Zihark.


	5. Message aux lecteurs

Salut à tous.

Face au travail auquel j'ai affaire en prépa, je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps de m'occuper de toutes mes fics. J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter l'écriture de celle-ci, du moins momentanément.

Je vous remercie tous si vous me lisez ou m'avez lu, et je vous dis à bientôt...

Strider.


End file.
